


Siebenmeter (5) Spülst du?

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [5]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: Die Aufgabe: #5Nr. 8 (Christian Zeitz) & 3 (Silvio Heinevetter) wohnen zusammen. Nr. 8 (Christian) wäscht nie sein benutztes Geschirr ab und es gibt keinen Geschirrspüler. Wie bringt Nr. 3 (Silvio) Nr. 8 (Christian) zum Abwaschen?





	

Leise vor sich hin summend betrat Silvio die Küche. Im Türrahmen blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Er schloss einmal die Augen, aber als er sie wieder öffnete hatte sich der Anblick nicht verändert. In und neben dem Spülbecken stapelte sich das benutzte Geschirr.

Silvio ging in den Flur. "Christian!" brüllte er durch die Wohnung. Eine Tür öffnete sich und der Kopf seines Mitbewohners kam heraus.

"Was ist?" wollte er von Silvio wissen.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal in die Küche geschaut?" Silvio versuchte sich zu beherrschen. "Du sagst seit Tagen, dass du dein Zeug abspülen willst. Und es steht immer noch da!"

Christian kam in den Flur. "Ich mach' das noch." Während er sprach ging er auf die Wohnungstür zu.

"Was wird das?" Silvio sah ihm zu.

"Ich habe eine Verabredung. Kann spät werden." Christian schnappte sich sein Schlüssel und zog seine Schuhe an. "Tschüss", rief er Silvio noch zu bevor er die Wohnung verließ.

Sprachlos starrte Silvio ihm nach.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Langsam schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er nickte leicht, bevor er in Christians Zimmer ging. Kurz entschlossen räumte er das Bettzeug auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Nach kurzem Überlegen holte er noch ein Duschtuch das er über dem Bett ausbreitete. In mehreren Etappen holte Silvio das schmutzige Geschirr aus der Küche und dekorierte damit Christians Bett.

Als er damit fertig war, schoss er noch ein Foto. Pfeifend ging er zurück in die Küche. Ohne durch den Berg an ungewaschenem Geschirr gestört zu werden bereitete er sich etwas zu essen zu.

 

Spät in der Nacht, Silvio hatte sich zu einem Serienmarathon entschlossen, hörte er wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete. Wenn er die Geräusche aus dem Flur richtig deutete, dann hatte sich Christian Gesellschaft mitgebracht. Grinsend pausierte Silvio die laufende Folge. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Silvio!" brüllte Christian durch die Wohnung. "Was soll das?"

"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst endlich abspülen!" rief Silvio zurück.

Von Christian kam keine direkte Antwort. Aber die Wohnungstür öffnete sich erneut und Christian verabschiedete seine Begleitung. Dann konnte Silvio hören, wie das Wasser in der Küche lief, und das Geklapper des Geschirrs. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde öffnete sich Silvios Zimmertür und Christian steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

"Das war hinterhältig."

Silvio sah hoch. "Ich war verzweifelt. Irgendwie musste ich dich ja dazu bringen, deinen Anteil zu spülen."

Christian streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann verließ er den Raum um sich für das Schlafen fertig zu machen.


End file.
